Harry Potter e a Sala dos Desejos
by gaaradf88
Summary: Harry Potter se pega constantemente pensando em Cedrigo Diggory e que descobrir que sentimento estranho é esse
1. Chapter 1

Cedrico diggory, capitão da equipe de quadribol do time de Lufa Lufa, ele é exatamente, em todos os sentidos o meu oposto . Ele é um rapaz calmo e tranqüilo, enquanto os problemas teimam em me procurar, ele é bonito e alto, enquanto eu sou quase raquítico, também pudera, da forma como sou tratado na casa dos meus tios, como um escravo. Ele é uma das pessoas mais populares em Hogwarts, enquanto tem tanta gente nessa escola que me odeia e quer me ver morto. Draco Malfoy e sua equipe sinistra passou por minha cabeça nesse momento, sem contar o professor Sanpe que tinha uma rixa antiga com meu pai e resolveu descontar tudo em mim, obvio.

Bom, o caso é que, me peguei pensando muito nele ultimamente, o motivo não sei bem. Talvez por eu estar gostando de Cho Chang e ela ter uma queda pelo garoto. Embora... não seja dessa forma que eu pense nele. Balancei a cabeça pra me livrar daqueles pensamentos estranhos algumas dezenas de vezes, mas eles sempre voltavam enquanto eu estudava aquela matéria chata de Historia da Magia.

- Harry ainda está acordado? - Ouvi a voz sonolenta de Rony Weasley atravessando o comodo principal dos aposentos de Griffindor.

- Estou e você também deveria estar, amanhã agente tem teste lembra?

- Credo! Que horas são? Você tá muito parecido com a Hermione ultimamente, o que que anda acontecendo com você? Está doente? - Ele deu uma risada rouca da própria piada, risada de quem acaba de acordar. Desceu as escadas forradas de tapete vermelho em minha direção, os pés descalços fazendo barulho com a pequena corrida até onde eu me encontrava, próximo à lareira, era Junho e fazia muito frio, durante essas épocas a lareira do salão principal não se apagava e o fogo magicamente era mais quente.

- Olhe - ele continuou - até a Hermione já subiu pra dormir. Vamos, fala a verdade, você não está estudando está? está pesando em algo totalmente diferente, não está?

-Argh! Não fale besteiras - disse arrumando rapidamente meus livros e os colocando de volta dentro da minha mochila. - Já estava indo dormir só me concentrei na matéria - desviei meu olhar do dele, para que ele não percebesse nenhuma mentira em minhas palavras, não acho que tenha dado muito certo.

Olhando pelos cantos dos olhos vi que ele me encarava com uma cara de quem achava graça da situação, talvez meu rosto extremamente branco estivesse corado, ou meus olhos tivessem dado a ele alguma dica. O fato é que realmente eu precisava estudar mais aquela matéria, argh. meu histórico de notas não era uma das melhores, e eu definitivamente não conseguia me concentrar, nunca consegui gostar dela, desde que entrara na escola de magias, e continuo não gostando. Também não iria conseguir me concentrar, ainda mais com todos os pensamentos que rondavam em minha cabeça. "É melhor eu ir dormir mesmo" - pensei comigo.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e passei por Rony que ainda estava parado, com cara de idiota feliz me observando.

- Não vai vir? Ou resolveu ficar aí olhando pra mim e rindo? - Disse com uma aspereza, que até eu tenho de admitir que foi cômica.

Ambos rimos e fomos nos deitar.

A cama estava confortável, adorava isso em Hogwarts, as coisas aqui eram como deveriam ser, pelo menos boa parte das coisas néh. Embora não tivesse muitos amigos eu não era tão terrivelmente maltratado como era na casa dos meus tios, tendo que dormir embaixo de uma escada. Era tão bom que se pudesse não teria férias. Ainda assim, nessa noite parecia que o sono não vinha, com os olhos abertos eu viajava em pensamentos.

Primeiro pensei no Torneio tribruxo, que estava se aproximando, mas não me demorei muito, aquele torneio não me interessava, mesmo porque, não tinha idade suficiente para participar. Toneio idiota, fez o torneio de quadribol ficar esquecido. Quadribol me fazia lembrar de Cho Chang, apanhadora da casa de Cornival, ela era realmente linda. De repente meus pensamentos se voltaram novamente para Cedrico, pelo fato de Cho gostar dele, pelo fato de eu não ter chances com ela devido a isso. Mas também por eu achá-lo muito bonito. "Droga!", pensei irritado, balancei a cabeça umas duas vezes, como se para afastar o pensamento de mim, mas sabia que logo voltaria a pensar nele, sempre caia na mesma coisa. Eu sempre pensava nele de novo.

"Vou fazer uma caminhada", pensei. Caminhadas dentro de Hogwarts nesse horário não era permitido, e era dado uma punição extremamente rigorosa e injusta para quem fosse apanhado. Mas eles não conseguiriam me apanhar, não eu utilizando o mapa do maroto e a capa da invisibilidade. Peguei os meus pertences mágicos, não poderia esquecer da varinha, caso fosse necessário, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer dentro de uma escola de magia, certo?

Tudo vazio, o castelo, que pela manhã era totalmente lotado, e que você tinha que tomar cuidado pra não pisar nos novatos, agora a noite tinha espaço suficiente. Eu estava em um corredor amplo e vazio. Peguei o pedaço de pergaminho sujo no meu bolso, apontei a varinha e sussurrei "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom". "Malfeito feito", foram as palavras que se escreveram no pergaminho antes de um mapa aparecer, nele eu podia ver as pessoas que ainda estavam acordadas, aparecia Madame Nora zanzando no andar superior ao que eu eu estava.

Argos Filch se movimentava rapidamente atrás de um pontinho verde incomum. Algum aluno infligindo as regras e que seria logo logo capturado pelo zelador maluco.

Meus olhos se arregalaram juntamente com minha boca quando eu vi o nome do pontinho verde, estava escrito Cedrico Diggory. "Não posso acreditar, o mapa deve estar enganado... não pode ser, não, não". Eu negava o que o mapa me mostrava, mas meus pés caminhavam automaticamente em direção ao ponto, meus olhos acompanhavam sinuosamente seus movimentos enquanto minha cabeça viajava nas razões pela qual ele estivesse acordado. "Cho chang? Não, Ela estava no dormitório das meninas de Corvinal."

Já conseguia ouvir a agitação e Filch praguejando contra os quatro ventos, coisas como "Você não me escapa sua peste" e outras do gênero, dignas De Argos Filch. Me ocorreu a pergunta, eu iria ajudar Cedrico a escapar? De longe pude ver seu vulto correndo, sim realmente era ele. Eu não me confundiria. Agora minha cabeça continuava a farfalhar de perguntas como: o que ele estaria fazendo acordado a essa hora?

Corri para poder alcançá-lo. Passávamos rapidamente por corredores longos e salas amplas, passei na frente do Barão Sangrento algumas vezes, enquanto ele praguejava contra mim. Cedrico era rápido e sabia exatamente onde estava indo, a capa me atrapalhava a correr. Foi então que percebi que não conhecia aquela parte de Hogwarts, e pior. Nem o mapa do maroto. Que simplesmente se apagou, fazendo meus olhos praticamente pularem para fora do rosto. Olhei ao redor e já me encontrava em uma sala.

O local era amplo, e cheio de pedras brilhantes acobertadas por uma leve fumaça colorida. Olhei para traz mas a sala era totalmente fechada. Minha respiração estava pesada e audível por causa da corrida. Cedrico olhou para traz e se espantou ele olhava fixamente para mim, como se pudesse me ver. Mas eu estava com a capa. Ele não conseguiria me enxergar, conseguiria? A resposta veio em seguida.

- Harry?


	2. A noite das Surpresas

Não sei por quantas cores minha cara passou, inicialmente vermelha, provavelmente, mas depois daí, talvez roxa, verde, azul?

Harry Potter? Como você chegou aqui? Me seguiu?

Ouvi a voz estressada de Cedrico Diggory exclamando. Eu queria correr, mas para onde? A porta havia sumido, estávamos trancados no comodo, e eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer, nem minhas pernas se lembravam de como correr.

Ele tirou a capa da invisibilidade de cima de mim e a jogou para longe. Tentei agarrá-la, por reflexo, mas não consegui e ela caiu sobre o chão. Minha boca se mantinha aberta e meus olhos arregalados pela descrença.

Você acha que esse pedaço de pano vai te esconder? - Gritou ele asperamente. - Depois seus olhos se estreitaram como se estivesse analisando a situação. - Esse é um objeto mágico néh? O quê? Uma capa da invisibilidade? HAHAHA

Co... como assim? Como você conseguiu me ver?

Use sua varinha?

O que?

Vamos. Experimente algum feitiço contra mim. Petrificus Totalus. Vamos tente qualquer um.

Ahn?

Levantei a varinha exitante e apontei para ele dizendo as palavras mágicas. Mas nada aconteceu em seguida. Nenhuma faísca, absolutamente nada. Será que eu tinha feito algo errado? Talvez o movimento, ou as palavras em latim. Ele riu novamente da minha cara de espanto.

Essa sala não permite nenhuma magia. Nenhum objeto mágico. Nada, somente a sua própria magia.

A sua própria magia? Como assim?

Não estamos mais nos domínios de Hogwarts, Harry. Estamos em um espaço, em um tempo, em um mudo totalmente diferente...

No momento que ele ia me explicando eu me lembrei do mapa do maroto se apagando, o fato dele poder me ver mesmo eu usando a capa da invisibilidade e minha varinha sem efeito.

Essa sala é a sala dos desejos. Não está situada em Hogwarts e nem em qualquer lugar que você conheça.

Como você a descobriu? Como isso aqui funciona?

Se isso era a sala dos desejos eu poderia facilitar muito minha vida. Meus pais voltariam a vida, Voldemort sucumbiria para sempre. Olhei para Cedrico e meus pensamentos se perderam nele.

Descobri a algum tempo, sabe, o trabalho como monitor tem algumas vantagens. Ainda estou desvendando como funciona, consegui fazer um desejo, mas parece que ela só permite um desejo apenas, o mais momentâneo e intenso de sua cabeça.

Mais momentâneo e intenso? Não sei se isso seria o mais adequado agora, meus olhos acompanharam o corpo perfeito da pessoa a minha frente, e ele olhou pra mim seguindo meus olhos.

Quem mais sabe dessa sala?

Só eu, e agora você. Mas ouça, isso é um segredo nosso, ok? Procurei relatos dela na biblioteca, em livros mas não encontrei absolutamente nada. Acho que é a primeira vez que ela aparece. Não acho legal se ela se tornar algo público. Pode ser até perigoso.

Entendo. - Respondi pensativo.

Abaixei-me para pegar minha capa. E me veio na mente a pergunta.

Ei como se sai daqui? - Ele riu balançando a cabeça

Você só consegue sair quando a sala consegue "pegar o seu desejo". Como meu desejo já foi capturado eu tenho passagem livre.

Posso perguntar qual foi o seu desejo? - perguntei curioso.

Vi o rosto de Cedrico mudar ligeiramente de cor nesse instante.

Não é da sua conta. Ele ainda nem se realizou. - disse abaixando a cabeça

Ahhh "Cho Chang", pensei comigo. Mordi com violência a parte interna dos meus lábios, acho que mais por ter ciúmes dele do que dela, admiti a mim mesmo, por fim.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Quando ele resolveu quebrá-lo.

Ei, você já consegue ver a saída?

Não. - Disse ainda pensativo.

A sala ainda não conseguiu capturar seu desejo, aparentemente você possui vários. - disse rindo.

Ele caminhou até o centro da sala que estava imerso pela fumaça, desaparecendo do meu campo de visão. Eu ouvi o som de algo bater levemente contra o chão e caminhei sem pressa na direção onde Cedrico havia sumido. Lá estava ele, sentado e rindo para mim. Seus olhos azuis cintilantes com a cor a fumaça me fizeram suspirar, um suspiro pesado. Ele sorriu novamente e eu sentei ao seu lado.

Hey, Harry.

Me virei para ele e vi que me fitava, fazendo meu rosto enrubescido olhar para chão.

Oi. - Disse timidamente

Acho que não tem razão alguma para esconder meu desejo de você. Olhe, acho que ele está perto de se realizar.

Olhei para ele sem entender bem onde queria chegar. E ele ainda me fitava penetrantemente e com um sorriso, que diga se passagem era estonteante, no rosto.

Táh, me deixe te explicar. Não pense que eu não percebi o jeito que você olha pra Cho Chang, da Corvinal.

Essa realmente era uma noite de surpresas. Meus olhos quase saltaram da cara, pra variar. E ele riu da minha expressão, mesmo assim eu não neguei. Ele olhou para chão como se tivesse ficado triste pelo fato de eu não ter negado, ou não, talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça.

E eu vejo o jeito que ela me olha. - Continuou olhando para baixo – Mas olha, acho que temos aqui um triângulo amoroso.

Minhas sobrancelhas se enrugaram. "Como assim triângulo amoroso, só se contar o fato de eu estar gostando dos dois. Ahh tá Harry, ótimo você acaba de decidir que está gostando de um homem." Revirei os olhos devido o meu pensamento.

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. - Se apressou ele. - Não tive a intenção de... droga.

O que? Cedrico? Do que você está falando? Por que está se desculpando.

Por eu ter dito que estou apaixonado por você, oras. Por que mais?

Minha cabeça girou, juro que girou nessa hora. Triângulo amoroso, idiota, oras era isso. O Cedrico estava apaixonado não pela Cho, mas por mim. Eu senti que a comida da janta que ainda estava no meu estomago veio à boca. Não de nojo, mas pelo tamanho do susto. Essa era realmente uma das coisas que eu não esperava. Na verdade meu sonho impossível. Tive que me apoiar com as mão no chão para não cair.

Voltei meus olhos para ele mas ele fitava o chão. Me veio a cabeça o desejo que ele tinha feito.

Cedrico, qual foi o seu desejo?

Ele não estava mais me fitando. Continuava a olhar para o chão, o olhar vazio e inexpressivo, poderia dizer quase desolado, será que ele achava que eu acabara de dar um fora nele? Se fosse isso deveria me apressar para reverter, não queria que ele pensasse assim, queria? Não, agora que ele havia se declarado eu também tinha certeza da minha vontade.

Eu... eu desejei uma noite com você! - Seu rosto se contraiu, como se esperasse um soco.

Éhhh dessa vez eu realmente não demonstrei me assustar, já estava me acostumando com isso.

Me desculpe, Não vou fazer nada a você. - Disse abrindo os olhos já que não havia levado o soco esperado e se levantou.

E se meu desejo fosse ter uma noite com você?

Ele parou, totalmente imobilizado.

A sala está te obrigando a querer isso, porque foi o meu desejo. - Ele disse isso mas não se mexia, como se estivesse esperando que eu o provasse o contrario.

Olhe, eu não sei desde quando você fez seu pedido. Mas eu já penso em você a algum tempo. E outra se a sala estivesse realmente me obrigando ela saberia que essa não seria a minha vontade e não a transformaria em desejo. Então, se isso realmente é uma obrigação eu gostar de você como foi que a sala fez meu desejo de ter uma noite com você se tornar realidade?

Eu levantei, não sabia como deveria fazer mas sabia que deveria fazer, essa era minha chance, uma oportunidade que não deixaria escapar. Não seria certo trazer meus pais de volta, não seria da vontade deles, e de Voldemort eu mesmo queria matá-lo eu mesmo queria ter certeza de que ele nunca mais voltaria. Então me concentrei no aqui e agora, e no momento o que eu realmente queria estava na minha frente dizendo que gostava de mim.

Puxei-o pelo braço e o beijei.


End file.
